TJ Renfrow (inFamous Universe)
TJ Renfrow is the protagonist of the inFamous Fanon I'm inFamous. TJ received his powers when he was 14 during the events of inFamous 2. He was in New Marais visiting family. Sometime after being activated, a mutation had occurred within him after granting TJ a second power, the ability to absorb and transfer the abilities of other Conduits. After a tragic event in 2014, TJ becomes determined to take down the one responsible, the infamous serial killer David "Scratch" Cress. TJ's Story - The Beginning Overview There's three different points in time in which the events of I'm inFamous take place. The events of inFamous 2 (2011) make a cameo appearance as this is when TJ acquired his power to manipulate light and eventually the ability to absorb powers from other Conduits. The year 2014 serves as a prologue, depicting TJ becoming a Conduit and learning of his basic abilities as one in Omaha. The years 2017 and 2018 are when the majority of the events of I'm inFamous occur. inFamous 2 (6 Years Ago) Activated TJ’s story starts when he acquires his powers in the year 2011, the year of the Electric Man, Cole MacGrath. He had gotten into an argument with his mother about how he didn't want to spend his vacation seeing family he doesn't know over spending it with his friends. Angered, TJ storms out for a walk to cool down and think. During the walk he was caught in a blast that emerged from a building, formally known as the Plague Ward. He was rushed to the hospital with minor injuries and was out at the end of the day. The blast had activated him and his abilities as a Conduit partially. Sometime after making it back home in Omaha, his family was watching live USTV news and had saw Cole MacGrath take down the Beast. When Cole had activated the RFI, TJ felt immense pain course through his body and felt his death was near. This was his body reacting to the lack of Ray Field Radiation. TJ was on his sick bed for a few months until the Radiation had mutated into a different form which turned some people into Conduits. This fully activated him, his ability to manipulate Light and the ability to shift his DNA. Zeke Dunbar had heard of his condition and visited him, telling him what he was and to watch his back. Prologue to I'm inFamous (3 Years Ago) Realization Three years later, TJ had finished his last day of high school and is introduced by looking at his reflection and then slipping on his beanies. He goes on a free-run home to celebrate his graduation. On his way he notes how he doesn't feel tired in the least climbing and running for long periods of time. He climbs to the roof of a building to think and soak in the sun for awhile, unknowingly charging himself. While climbing back down he slips and falls to his death, or so he thought. When he hit the ground, he blacked out for a second and came to with pedestrians surrounding him, shocked that he was alive. He started to emit light from his hands and soon shot a ray of light at a dumpster. With the civilians starting to realize what he was they soon scatter, with some shouting, “Call the D.U.P!!” TJ begins to run and his speed increases with the help of his light ability. When he was at a safe distance from the chaos, he begins to walk, taking back ways home. Arriving at home he's greeted by his family and friends for a surprise party. After the conclusion of the party his mother went out to work her late shift, despite TJ wanting her to stay home. Late at night, TJ is awakened by OPD knocking at his door, nervous that they may be there because he was identified as “The Bio-Terrorist who shot at a helpless crowd”. The two officers notify TJ of his tragedy, his mother was brutally murdered. Hearing this, TJ breaks down and is comforted by the female officer, Conduia. Depression and Revenge For weeks TJ was in deep depression, barely able to function. No news have come up for his mother’s murder, not even a name. The police had no leads and are planning to take the investigation off of their priority list. Hearing this sends TJ into a rage down to the police station, trying to get answers but is escorted off the premises. While he’s outside viciously crying Conduia came out to tell him the truth. He learned from Conduia that the majority of the force is corrupted and will not help him out. He also learned that the Chief of Police was paid off by the killer, David “Scratch” Cress. Knowing who’s responsible, TJ decided to look up the murderer and found out he was a former military operative but was dishonorably discharged for disobeying orders. Cress started a career in killing randomly and was never caught by the force because they were either paid off or scared. TJ, remembering what Zeke had told him and the incident with his powers, decided it was time for him to use his “gift”. TJ sets out to take down Cress and anyone in his way. He asks the secretary for the whereabouts of the Chief and they tell him the Chief just left for a meeting and TJ soon takes off looking for a executive police licensed vehicle. When he spots the vehicle, TJ tails them from the rooftops until they arrive at their destination. Later that night, TJ finds the meeting to be between the Chief, his men and Cress, making the exchange. He overhears the conversation, trying to find out what he can about their plans. TJ then hears the Chief say something that sends him over the edge, “Yeah, that punk kid keeps bothering me and my men about that bitch you killed.” With this, TJ exposes himself by walking out of his hiding spot. The group of men isn’t impressed as they’re laughing at TJ, mocking him. They soon become petrified when TJ’s hands start glowing in light, signifying that TJ is losing his composure. Realizing that he’s a Bio-Terrorist, they open fire at the now enraged TJ and a fight breaks out. TJ takes down a few of the Chief’s men using his enhanced speed and strength as the Chief and Cress escape. TJ’s then on pursuit after the pair. Conduia calls TJ after hearing reports of a kid matching his description attacking officers, knowing it’s him. She asks for him to stop, saying he’s going to get himself killed, but TJ doesn’t listen and hangs up. He continues powering through the Chief’s men after the pair and when he finally catches up to them, they’re about to board a helicopter. Seeing this TJ, fires a powerful projectile at the copter, but misses. Cress kicks the Chief out the airborne helicopter to draw TJ’s attention away from the escape. After a hard landing back onto the roof, the Chief struggles to get up and tries to reason with TJ. TJ makes his first karma decision, Kill the Chief or Interrogate the Chief. TJ's Story - Road to infamy Kill the Chief TJ tackles the Chief a distance and begins to strangle him while yelling at him. Conduia appears calling out to TJ to stop. TJ ignores her and continues to choke the life out of the Chief. Realizing that TJ won’t stop, Conduia attempts to pull TJ off of the Chief, but he holds on. As soon as TJ looses his grip, his hands fire a blast of light into the Chief’s face, killing him. Conduia is horrified by what she sees and TJ slowly calms down along with his powers. The D.U.P makes its presence known and holds Conduia and TJ at gunpoint. The leading operative sees the Chief’s corpse and realizes its the work of a Bio-Terrorist and demands who did it. Conduia doesn’t speak, but TJ’s shown to be guilty by the blood on his hands. The D.U.P then take him in to Curdun Cay. TJ's Story - Path of a hero TJ punches the Chief onto the ground and continues to unleash on him while yelling at him. Conduia appears and holds TJ at gunpoint, asking him to stop. TJ stops and looks up at Conduia, saying that she doesn’t understand, that her boss just sat back and let Cress get away with killing his mom. Conduia then lowers her gun and speaks to TJ, saying she does understand in an attempt to calm him down. TJ is hesitant at this point to swing again, and Conduia tells him that she lost her dad in a similar event. She tells him that she joined the force to rid it of corruption. TJ in tears starts toward Conduia for comfort. Before he could reach her Chief pulls out his revolver and fires at TJ, Conduia pushes TJ out the way and takes a bullet to the head. When the Chief readies to fire again, TJ’s body emits a blast toward the Chief, thrusting him off the roof. The D.U.P show up in time to see the Chief flying off of the building. The operatives then apprehend a distraught TJ and take him to Curdun Cay. I'm inFamous (2017, 2018) TJ has been incarcerated in Curdun Cay for years and the D.U.P has slipped up and handed TJ his freedom. Some point after landing in (Omaha or Seattle) his brain begins to repress his memories to take stress off of his body. Summary of T'Chuniverse Counterpart TJ is an UnNatural, a branch of PreterNaturals. PreterNaturals are human beings with the ability to assume control over an element and manipulate it to their own will. PreterNaturals obtain their abilities through their teenage years while UnNaturals could go their whole lives without realizing what they are. A downside to UnNaturals is that when they're emotionally unbalanced they can spawn a corrupt form of themselves which will wreak havoc as long as the original source lives. TJ realized he was an UnNatural through an encounter with Fironix "Fira" Madison in which he obtained her ability of manipulating fire through intercourse while she obtained enhanced pyrokinesis. All that is known is that TJ must perform intercourse with another PreterNatural (or being with superhuman abilities such as the vampire Ruby and the Succubus Lucy) or through other means (as he and the carrier he received cyrokinesis from other unknown ways to transfer powers). His powers cannot be transferred to a regular human. TJ has made the choice to sacrifice himself to potentially save the world 2 years ago. There's a possibility that he failed as it's been reported that his grave site has been dug up and there have been sightings of him sometime after. Appearance and Personality Personality Despite his upbringing, incarceration and torture, TJ describes himself as a "pretty chill, laid back guy," but can be serious when needed to be. He's pretty intelligent and has good instincts. He generally can be a smart ass to piss off his enemies and sometimes allies. He cares for his allies deeply to the point it can seriously annoy them and he would risk his own life to keep them safe. TJ also keeps humanity in general in mind and depending on his mental and karma state, can see humanity has disgusting & not worth saving or as far from perfect but beautiful nonetheless. He suffers trauma from his past experiences but not even that would prepare him for what was awaiting him the next 4 years(2014-2018). Appearance TJ is an African American male with light brown skin, 5'10", slight muscular build. His default look consists of a dark blue beanie over a black beanie, a dark gray hooded jacket (with sleeves rolled up to mid forearm) over a gray t-shirt with dark gray accents, 2 wristbands on left arm (with the colors representing his karma state), slightly baggy navy blue jeans with his signature belt and black athletic shoes. He has 2 visible scars resembling a check mark underneath his right eye (both from fights), a scar on his right forearm, 4 on his left shoulder, one on each elbow and one on his collarbone (these remind him to be careful with parkour). At 14, TJ is at height 5'2" with an athletic build. He would wear a white stocking cap with blue designs, a black long sleeve shirt under a gray t-shirt, blue baggy jeans with his signature belt and black tennis shoes. His lacks one scar on his face, the one on his forearm and 3 on his left shoulder. At 17, TJ looks identical to his default appearance but younger and shorter (5'7"). When captured by the D.U.P (17-21), TJ sports a white D.U.P issued hoodie, orange sweatpants and white athletic shoes. His hair is visible, revealing dark brown hair combed back and he has a 5' o clock shadow. Karma Neutral TJ sports a dark blue beanie over a black one, a dark gray hooded jacket over a gray t-shirt with dark gray accents, 2 wristbands on his left arm navy blue jeans and black athletic shoes. His wristband colors are gray, representing neutral. Evil Punk: TJ's first step in descending into darkness. He becomes somewhat insensitive and can come across as somewhat of an ass. He begins to fight dirty. One of his wristbands become dark gray, while the other remains gray. Thug: TJ's second move in descending into darkness. He becomes really insensitive, impatient and a total prick. He starts to become obsessed with gaining more power. Pedestrians will start to give him dirty looks and police will be hostile toward him. His overall appearance becomes dirty and worn out. His skin begins to loose contrast, becoming a pale brown and his scars worsen. Both of his wristbands become dark gray. Demonic: TJ's third tier in descending into darkness. He doesn't care for anyone besides those close to him and will kill anyone else without a second thought. His posture changes, becoming more aggressive. His fighting style becomes more ruthless. He switches his dark blue hat for a dark gray one, his jacket for a black one and his shirt for a full red and he switches his navy blue jeans for a black pair. His scars open up and his build starts to look more muscular. His eyes will become a pale brown. One of his wristbands become blood red while the other remains dark gray. Nightmare: TJ's fourth level in descending into darkness. He really starts to loose his way and questions if humanity is worth saving. When done wrong he's all about vengeance and never justice. Some of his allies (those aligning themselves with good) will begin to distance themselves and turn on him, questioning his every action. The citizens of Omaha will hate him and will either berate him or (rarely) will attack him. Police begin to use lethal force against him. He switches his hat for a black one that covers most of his right eye and his shirt for a blood red shirt with black accents. His skin becomes a very pale brown, his eyes will be gray and his scars start to emit a white hue. His wristbands both become blood red. (Truly) Infamous: TJ's final rank, becoming the darkness. He's finally lost the ball and will be considered sadistic and insane. Drunk with power, he sees himself as the most powerful Conduit in existence. The allies that have aligned themselves with good will become hostile to TJ. His fighting style becomes more vicious and brutal. Police and citizens will attack on sight and the army will be brought in if TJ continues slaughtering the innocent. His clothing is ripped, his skin is a dark gray, his eyes become red and his scars emit a red hue. One of his wristbands become jet black while the other remains a blood red. When TJ achieves Truly Infamous status he has the option to switch his clothes for a darker color scheme. This consists all of his clothes turning black along with his skin. His eyes and scars remain red and both of his wristbands are black. Good Guardian: TJ's first step in ascending into the light. One of his wristbands become a light gray, while the other remains gray. The Champ: TJ's second move in ascending into the light. He starts to become more calm, serious and focused. He begins to realize the responsibility that comes with his gift. Pedestrians will start to praise him and and police will be thankful for his assistance. His overall appearance becomes clean and well kept. His skin begins to tan, becoming a rich brown and his scars slowly heal. Both of his wristbands become light gray. Savior: TJ's third tier in ascending into the light. He's always careful to not harm pedestrians and will go out of his way to help those in need. His posture changes, becoming more prideful. His fighting style becomes more agile, and quick, focusing on incapacitating rather than killing. He switches his jacket for a gray one and his shirt for a full white one and he switches his navy blue jeans for a blue pair. His scars heal even further. One of his wristbands become blue while the other remains light gray. Saint: TJ's fourth level in ascending into the light. He begins to have hope in humanity, thinking although it's not perfect, it's beautiful. He focuses on justice rather than vengeance. Some of his allies (those alligning themselves with evil) will begin to distance themselves and turn on him, thinking he wasn't what they thought he was. The citizens of Omaha will love him and will give him complements and recognize him as a hero. Police begin to aid TJ in battle. He switches his shirt for a white one with gray accents. His skin becomes a rich brown, and his scars will almost be completely gone. His wristbands both become blue. (Pure) Hero: TJ's final rank, becoming the light. He will be considered as the symbol of hope and the sole protector for all life by the public. The allies that have aligned themselves with evil will become hostile and hate/feel disappointment towards TJ. His fighting style almost never kills. Police and citizens will aid TJ in battle and a crowd will gather around TJ to praise him if he is idle in one place for too long. His clothing is clean and neat, his skin is a rich brown and his scars are gone making TJ look his healthiest. One of his wristbands become white while the other remains blue. When TJ achieves Pure Hero status he has the option to switch his clothes for a light gray and white color variant. This consists of his navy blue beanie becoming white while the gray one becomes light gray. His t-shirt becomes white with light gray accents while his jacket becomes white. His jeans become light gray and his shoes become white. Both of his wristbands are white. Skins Default II: TJ's look is slightly modified in this skin. TJ wears everything in his default look plus a gray flannel shirt under his jacket. Only his left sleeve is rolled up revealing his wristbands. This skin is effected by TJ's karma state. No weapon included. D.U.P Captive: '''TJ sports a white D.U.P issued hoodie, orange sweatpants and white athletic shoes. His hair is visible, revealing short dark brown hair combed back and he has a 5' o clock shadow. This skin is effected by TJ's karma state only if he goes down the evil path. His overall look becomes darker and dirty as he does more evil deeds. No weapon included. '''Casual: TJ loses his jacket and sports a opened gray flannel shirt instead. His left sleeve is rolled up to reveal his wristbands. This skin is effected by TJ's karma state and shows similar changes to his default look. No weapon included. T-Shirt: TJ looses his jacket and only sports his t-shirt. This skin is effected by TJ's karma state and shows similar changes to his default look. No weapon included. No Beanie: '''TJ sports his T-Shirt look without his beanies, revealing short dark brown hair that's combed back. This skin is effected by TJ's karma state and goes through similar changes as his default look. No weapon included. '''Sling Bag: TJ's sling bag from T'Chuniverse is available for wear in any skin that doesn't include backpack wear. His sling bag is forest green and the strap goes from left to right. The bag gets darker the eviler TJ becomes. Weapon included: The Garnet. My Worst Enemy Skin: TJ sports his look in T'Chuniverse's My Worst Enemy. This look consists of a gray t-shirt, wristbands on his left arm, bandages covering his right arm, blue jeans with a belt, and black tabi shoes with blue accents. This skin is effected by TJ's karma state resembling his climb to heroism(good karma) or his evil form (evil karma). Weapon included: The Garnet. The After Stories Skin: TJ sports his look in T'Chuniverse's The After Stories. This look consists of a brown long sleeve shirt (with the sleeves rolled up to mid forearm), navy blue jeans with a belt and gray tennis shoes. His hair is visible sporting a shaved cut. This skin is not effected by TJ's karma state. No weapon included. My Worst Chibi Skin: TJ resembles his chibi form(which resembles the My Worst Enemy skin with slight differences), only wearing the clothing and sporting the spiked hairstyle. This skin consists of a white t-shirt with blue accents, a green sling bag, wristbands on his left arm, bandages covering his right arm, blue track pants with a belt, and white tabi shoes with blue accents. This skin is effected by TJ's karma state. Weapon included: The Garnet. Original Design: This skin is TJ's original concept design way back in 2009. This skin consists of a red baggy t-shirt, two wristbands on each arm, blue denim shorts and white sneakers. This skin is effected by TJ's karma state. No weapon included. The After Stories: Ly: TJ borrows the look of T'Chuniverse's Ly in The After Stories. This skin is not effected by TJ's karma state. Weapon included: Moonblade. The After Stories: Trident: TJ borrows the look of T'Chuniverse's Trident in The After Stories. This skin is not effected by TJ's karma state. No weapon included. The After Stories: Takata: TJ borrows the look of T'Chuniverse's Takata in The After Stories. This skin is not effected by TJ's karma state. Weapon included: The Fang. Cole's Courier Jacket: TJ borrows Cole MacGrath's look while in Empire City. This skin is effected by TJ's karma state. No weapon included. New Marais Cole: TJ borrows Cole MacGrath's look while in New Marais. This skin is effected by TJ's karma state. Weapon included: Cole's Amp. Delsin's Vest: TJ borrows Delsin's default vest. This skin is effected by TJ's karma state. Weapon included: Delsin's Chain. Quotes Here lies the phrases TJ will often be heard saying or something that defines him. "What can I say, I'm an original." "Good intentions, bad execution." - When a mistake is made (Savior - Pure Hero). "Hol'up!" - Said during some encounters. "HOLD UP!!" - Said when being ambushed. "SHUT.. UP!!"' - Said when taunted by enemies (Guardian - Truly Infamous). "It's gettin' late. I better be careful." - Said at night when using Light. "Yeesh." - When annoyed or frustrated. Powers and Abilities TJ is a unique Conduit, the only one having two natural powers. The first being the ability to manipulate Light and the other to absorb the powers of other Conduits. TJ can only have one ability set at a time. Powers: * Light Manipulation: '''TJ's primary power allows him to manipulate the source of all photography; Light. Light Manipulation is balanced in all aspects. TJ's basic attack is a light projectile which deals average damage. He can adjust the firing rate from semi-automatic, to bursts to fully automatic. TJ can focus his energy to perform powerful blasts that can throw enemies a distance. He can also fire a large, compressed projectile that explodes when it makes contact with someone or an object. Light allows TJ to emit a light aura around him which prevents him from being knocked off his feet and reduces damage by 20%. TJ can also combine this with '''haste to move at quick speeds, preventing him from taking any damage and blinding enemies he runs by. TJ's Ultra '''for light is called '''Blinded by Light: TJ charges himself with light and shoots himself in the air and flashes anyone hostile nearby, leaving them open for attack. TJ will appear on the ground with time slowed down (He's moving at extreme speeds) for a short moment, giving him the opportunity to attack. To obtain the Ultra '''for light, TJ must take down 5 enemies while protected by light aura. Light will become brighter as TJ becomes more heroic and will become dark as he becomes more evil. This is the only power which TJ can switch to at anytime and doesn't have to drain anything but can drain himself if he uses too much power in a short time. Natural light will slowly restore some power. This power is at it's strongest when the sun's the highest in the sky and it's weakest at night when good and flipped when evil. This is TJ's primary power used at its weakest in the beginning then regained sometime near the end of I'm inFamous. This power can be used to enhance other powers (Through upgrading '''DNA Arrange). * Power Absorption: TJ's secondary power is to absorb the power of other natural Conduits. TJ absorbs other conduits powers by placing his forehead onto theirs, (or a head butt) allowing the DNA to transfer between the two brains. When mastered he can also transfer powers and enhance them by will. However, TJ can only select one power acquired by this method at a time and because powers obtained this way are artificial, he can fully run out of power, keeping him from using even basic abilities until he drains more power. # Wire Manipulation: '''This ability allows TJ to effortlessly stretch, knot and tie cables and/or cords reaching nearly a mile in length. This power is more of a offensive-defensive one. Wire is given extra friction when used as a weapon, giving itself a razor wire feel. TJ can summon an abundant amount of wire to shoot a stream of razor wires at his targets or strike them with a heavy weighted cord(offensive). TJ can also create traps for his enemies by hanging them upside down from a high point, pulling them towards him or wrapping them up in cables(defensive). He can also use to pull himself up to buildings(navigation). This power lacks a glide and multiple offensive moves. TJ must absorb energy from electrical items to use wire. TJ's '''Ultra '''for Wire is called '''Wrapping it Up: with this move TJ summons a bunch of large, snake-like cords to wrap themselves around multiple enemies and will either squeeze the life out of them (evil) or smash them into the ground, restraining them with wire (good). To obtain Ultra for wire, TJ must use a number of defensive moves in a given time. TJ's wires become rusty if he's evil or look as if it were chrome wires if good. Power was taken from Cisleu. # Water Manipulation: This ability allows TJ to drain the natural resource from hydrants, puddles, pipes, hoses and water fountains to shoot at great speeds. A more offensive and navigation power and lacks in defense. TJ can shoot spheres of pressurized water at foes doing little damage, toss water in a grenade-like fashion to drown his enemies or charge his fists and legs to amplify the impact of melee attacks(offensive). TJ can create puddles that cause his enemies to slip and fall leaving them open for attack(defensive). He can also transform himself into a small body of water to move quickly from place to place or summon swirling underneath him to thrust himself into the air for a short glide(navigation). TJ's Ultra '''for Water is called '''Take a Dip: in which TJ summons a grand water slide which trips his enemies off their feet for a hard impact, then he rises himself up with a water platform and washes away(good) or drowns(evil) his targets with the watery stage. To obtain Ultra '''for water, TJ must build up a 25+ melee attack combo. TJ's water becomes dirtier to the point of black water the eviler TJ is and cleaner than purified water if he's a hero. Power was taken from Conduia Sung. # '''Masonry Manipulation: '''This ability allows TJ to manipulate stone, brick and mortar to incase his enemies in a trap they'll never be free of. This power is more of a defensive and offensive power rather than a navigation power. TJ can shoot bursts of brick, edged in stone with mortar to add impact at his targets or strike with a weapon made of these elements(offensive). He can also incase himself in stone to protect himself from damage (even for a short quick sprint) and create doppelgangars to distract the enemy(defensive). TJ can also launch himself into the air and create small platforms for him to climb on(navigation). He can drain masonry by absorbing crumpled brick and destroyed statues. TJ's '''Ultra '''for Masonry is called '''Man of Stone: when activated, TJ incases his arm and smashes one fist into the ground which causes pillars made of brick and stone coming out of the ground and launching his foes into the air, TJ then slams both fists into the ground either creating spikes for his targets to fall into(evil) or creates a hard bed for them to land on(good). To obtain Ultra for masonry, TJ must run down 10 enemies within a time limit. This powers color scheme doesn't change with Karma. Power was taken from Mason Henway. # Vapor Manipulation: '''This ability allows TJ to create, change and control vapor and to suffocate, enflame or inflict some ailments in his targets. Vapor manipulation is a navigation based power with some offensive and defensive capabilities TJ can shoot pressurized vapor at an semi-automatic firing rate or hold for a more powerful sniper-like shot(offensive). He can also quickly dissolve into vapor to evade attacks and can leave behind a cloud that'll either blind(good) or choke(evil) his enemies(defensive). Many moves with this power consist of TJ getting from one place to another quickly some being his dash in which he evaporates into vapor and moves a few yards in any horizontal or vertical direction and his cloud which enables him to glide and remain in the air longer than any other glide(navigational). TJ's '''Ultra '''is called '''The Big One: TJ focuses his energy and starts spinning in place, creating a tornado. His enemies get sucked into it and shot in different directions. When evil, the whirlwind will thrust enemies higher and farther for the kill and when good, just enough to incapacitate. To obtain the Ultra 'for vapor, TJ must takedown 15 enemies in a given time. Vapor doesn't change with Karma. Power was taken from Trixie. Abilities: *'DNA Arrange: TJ can rearrange his genes to change between his ability to manipulate Light and the ability to use other powers he absorbed. This process takes approximately a minute for the change to take effect leaving TJ powerless (aside from default Conduit abilities and increased speed). This ability also explains his physical change and mental changes while climbing towards Heroism or Infamy. This can be upgraded to 30 seconds time and eventually 15 seconds. Also can be upgraded to combine certain attacks with Light and another acquired power. * Parkour: TJ has always been a kid that likes to run and climb things. As he got older he got into parkour and is not as experienced as the known Conduits Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe, but that doesn't stop him from climbing anything. This can be upgraded to move more efficiently. * Acrobatics: He's not a gymnast but TJ can perform flips and rolls in the midst of combat. * Double Jump: Although it's been said that this is physically impossible to do, TJ has somehow learned how to jump twice in the air. He uses this to jump over long distances and his first jump two times higher than his second. This is an upgrade to his Acrobatics. * Haste: TJ is exceptionally faster than most Conduits and uses this to his advantage. When he was younger he used this ability mainly to transverse the city. TJ is only able use it when he is unable to access his powers, drained of energy or waiting for a switch. *'Lie Detecting: '''TJ self taught himself the ability to detect if someone is lying. He studies the targets body language and facial expressions to deduce if they are lying to him or not. This ability works most of the time but can fail if his targets know how to counter this. This ability is usually followed by a '''glare '''during interrogation. *'Glare: Like one of his favorite superheroes, TJ has the ability to instill fear into his targets by doing his trademark glare. This ability is used for interrogation and usually has one of three effects on the target: They become petrified with fear, they become aggressive or they don't react at all. *'''Improvised Weapons: '''TJ has the ability to make a weapon out of anything. A pipe, a stick, even a belt. He'll either build a makeshift weapon or pick something right off the ground. This is useful when he can't drain any powers as he can use rocks as projectiles and heavy metal objects for heavy hitting blows. This is only available when TJ is unable to use powers or during '''DNA arrange. *'Fighting Skills: '''TJ hasn't had any formal training but has picked up a thing or two from getting in fights (and watching them). He has created his own fighting style which is a mix between martial arts, kickboxing and the standard brawl. As his karma changes he either becomes more ruthless using cheap shots and more power to his blows (evil karma) or he's prominent to being more quick and agile (good karma). * '''Fast Healing/Quick Recover/Durability:' TJ can take a beating and recover from being knocked down quickly. * Rage: This becomes available to TJ when he's been close to death a few times in a given time frame. When activated, this allows TJ to be resilient to pain (won't react to damage inflicted on him), restore him to full heath and deal out more damage until 10 seconds have passed. After 5 seconds, he is prone to taking damage again. In this mental state TJ will fire at an uncontrollable rate, his aim will be off slightly and he will switch his fighting style to a more berserk style. Changes occur as TJ becomes more heroic or more evil. He will deal more damage (instant death) and rage will last longer (20 seconds) if he continues down the evil path or maintain focus (aim, fire rate and fighting style will remain the same) when on the hero path. Weaknesses Even though TJ isn't human, that doesn't mean he has no weaknesses. *'Rage:' When TJ's blinded by rage this can become a deadly disadvantage for him. While he's approximately 5 times stronger and resilient to feeling pain, he trades his fighting skills in for a berserk fighting style (a stronger, faster version of brawler). Although he can't feel pain, his body will give out on him if taken too much damage. *'Power Absorption:' Although this is a great ability to have it has it's setbacks. When TJ obtains a new power, he is unable to switch to his other powers until he develops the new power to a point. And TJ can't switch powers on a whim. To switch powers, TJ must absorb energy from the desired powers source. Because of this and the abilities being synthetic, he only can use one power at a time and can fully drain himself of power, leaving him unable to use even the basic navigation or defensive abilities. * DNA Arrange: When TJ is cycling between his 2 natural abilities (Light Manipulation & Power Absorption) he's powerless for a set amount of time. However, TJ's super speed makes up for the lack of powers, making it easier for him to defend and to evade. Trivia *TJ is a fictional version of his creator and voice actor T'Challa M Renfrow Jr. *There are four different versions of TJ, the inFamous Universe version and three T'Chuniverse versions. **Despite this, they all have similar personalities while sharing some powers and abilities. *TJ's first obtained ability is the result of the Conduit Test his creator has taken. * TJ's Ultra are common sayings or an allusion to other famous work (i.e. Blinded by Light is the title of the Battle theme in Final Fantasy XIII). * One of TJ's quotes, "What can I say, I'm an original," contradicts the fact that he's one of the 4 fictional versions of his creator. ** 2 of them (TJ and Evil TJ) are from T'Chuniverse while the other (Blaze) is from T'Chuniverse II, the parallel universe of T'Chuniverse. * TJ alludes to the male main characters of T'Chuniverse. ** TJ loses his memories and regains them later as Ly did. ** TJ is like Takata when he's serious. ** TJ can be as cocky as Trident at times. ** TJ resembles his T'Chuniverse counterpart in every way, who is also has aspects of the other 3 main characters. Category:Conduits Category:Characters Category:I'm inFamous Characters